


Ducks and the Dark Lord

by Midori_Fuse



Series: One-shots (plotless) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Ducks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Fuse/pseuds/Midori_Fuse
Summary: Draco was going out of his mind.He couldn’t figure out why every time he asked Harry out for a walk in the park during their lunch break he turned pale and stuttered a refusal.He just couldn’t understand it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-shots (plotless) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Ducks and the Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This...
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> This is an old prompt I had a while ago.
> 
> Enjoy.

Draco was going out of his mind.

It had been six months since the War and since then a lot had happened. For the most part though, it all just boiled down to him being pardoned and becoming and Auror. Potter and Weasley were accepted as Aurors too. Big surprise there…

In the four months since the three had become colleagues, they had started speaking on more than friendly talks, often having breaks together or just generally catching up. But for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why every time he asked Harry out for a walk in the park during their lunch break - it was the closest place that was peaceful, and rather beautiful, and you could walk there and back in a break - he turned pale and stuttered a refusal. 

He just couldn’t understand it. 

He had tried six times now, on various days of the week, different weather, different temperature, but got the same reaction every time. It was him, wasn’t it? And yet the git still had the nerve to act like Draco was so amazing while they were on breaks in the lunch room. 

Finally, he just got sick of it. 

Was storming into the git’s office and demanding an explanation a terrible plan? 

Yes. 

Was he currently going out of his mind thinking about it? 

Yes. 

No matter how stupid his plan was, was he going to do it anyway? 

Yes. 

“Harry!” he shouted, wordlessly casting a silencing charm around the room as he walked - or maybe stomped - into the startled boy’s office. Ron, Harry’s partner, glanced at Draco briefly and just grabbed his jacket and started to leave. 

“It’s been a long time coming, mate,” Ron mumbled, patting Harry on the shoulder, before promptly walking out the door. Harry, after recomposing himself in the face of Ron’s _betrayal_ started the ‘overdue’ conversation. Confusion, evident on the oblivious man’s face.

“What’s up, Draco?”

“What’s up? What’s _up_! Are you serious? I am sick of this, Potter!” he almost screamed, quickly reverting back to the name he only ever used when he was upset with the git - thank Merlin for those silencing wards. “For once in our lives we seem to be getting on, and seemed to be on the same page, and yet whenever I ask you to come for a walk with me during our breaks, you turn pale and refuse! What is your problem? Make a choice and stick to it! Stop messing with my head. Merlin knows that if it wasn’t for you being such a bloody arse about the park thing I would have kissed you by now!” he finished, and watched Harry blink a few times.

“You… wanted to kiss me?” Harry murmured, still blinking.

“Focusing on the wrong point here Potter,” Draco said, tapping his foot and pointer finger impatiently, though his ears had turned a little pink. “Why do you always refuse? Are you that afraid of being alone with me?” he said, more hurt escaping through in he’s tone than he would have liked.

“No. NO! Draco, never. That’s not the issue,” he said, concern written plainly on his face. He hadn’t realised Draco had taken it that way. 

“Then what is it?” Draco screamed, before he could think twice about it. Harry took another breath.

“There’s a lake at the park.” He raised his eyebrows. 

“So?”

“There’s a lake there and well, I’m…”

Draco just tilted his head, getting increasingly frustrated with this conversation. This had been a terrible idea. 

“I’m afraid …” Harry mumbled, so quietly Draco barely caught the first words.

“You’re what?”

“I am afraid of ducks, okay!” he yelled, then clasped a hand over his mouth.

Draco blinked. Blinked again, and then pinched himself, then apparently coming to the realisation that this wasn’t a dream, burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny! They’re terrifying!”

“Sure they are, Harry. So, let me get this straight,” he said clutching his middle in an attempt to contain his glee, “you fought and defeated a Dark Lord and his followers, and came back from the dead, and that’s fine. You have since been finding and capturing the remainders of those followers, and just fighting horrible people, and that’s fine too. But a duck, scares you senseless?” he asked, his laughter almost choking him. 

“I don’t see what is funny here,” the boy huffed, crossing his arms. Draco just smiled down at him fondly. Ducks. 

“So, just to be clear, if I wanted to take you somewhere none-duck infested, that would be okay?” The boy nodded, a blush still evident on his features. “Great, then I will see you tomorrow night for dinner. I’ll come and pick you up at seven.”

“I’ll see you then, but if there are any ducks involved, especially after this embarrassing conversation, then I will murder you and get away it.

“Dually noted,” Draco grinned and left, taking down the silencing charms as he went. That conversation had been rather fruitful. 

As he walked out he saw Weasley laughing next to a concerned Hermione that kept watching Harry’s door. When she saw him walk out she raised her eyebrows in silent question, but Draco’s answering grin relieved any lingering stress on her face. 

That had gone much better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
